My Girls
by Oona4
Summary: Esme Swan, wife and mother, after years of being controlled finally left taking her girls with her. They were caught, and her girls taken from her. With nothing to live for, she tries to kill herself, but is saved by Dr. Cullen. He's not human, and has a family of his own. He falls for the lovely Esme instantly, giving his children the mother they need. But Esme wants her girls.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Beta'd by sweet Melissa Hickey and the awesome Banner by Jules Meghan

**My Girls**

By Oona 4

Summary: Esme Swan, wife and mother, after years of being controlled finally left taking her girls with her. They were caught, and her girls taken from her. With nothing to live for, she tries to kill herself, but is saved by Dr. Cullen. He's not human, and has a family of his own. He falls for the lovely Esme instantly, giving his children the mother they need. But Esme wants her girls, and the family will stop at nothing to get them.

Esme's POV:

"I love Carlisle. He saved me from death and gave me a family again. I love our Vampire lifestyle but I need my girls. I confessed to Carlisle how much I miss them, and after eight years we found out where he was hiding them. I was so happy to just see them even from a distance. But they are not happy.

It took another two years, for me to get the nerve to approach them. It was in a library in a nearby town. Rose "my new daughter" came with me and we've visited with them ever since… They know I'm their mother even though they had been told by Charlie I was dead, well I am dead but still….

They know I'm not human anymore, and that I want them to come to me when they graduate this week. Charles won't be able to stop them, I have it all planned out. Alice, my girl seems to be gifted with visions and tells me that they are my sons' mates but we have not shared this with the boys or her sisters".

Alice's POV:

How do I tell them that tonight something horrid happens to Charlie? I can't call him dad when he isn't around, none of us can. We know he threw her out into the street, and she wasn't unfaithful or dead as we had been told. She just couldn't live with his controlling ways.

He is Just so cruel, thankfully, he stopped spanking us years ago. However twisting our arms, and making us feel worthless is his normal treatment of us, and we are leaving as soon as the graduation ceremony is over tonight.

I have seen the visions of the boys our mother calls her sons, and they are to be our husbands. Bella would freak out if she knew, Charlotte not so much.

My sisters and I are triplets, who would have thought it? We look very different from each other, yet you can see we are sisters. Bella, and Charlotte, are the same size. Me? I'm the smaller one, and I've been told I'm a ball full of energy. My two sisters well they are the opposites of each other, Char is blonde and graceful, Bella is a brunette and very clumsy. Then there's yours truly, well I'm the black haired perky one.

As sisters, we fight like all sisters do. Usually it ends up two against one, but in this one thing, we agree on totally, we are out of here tonight. Char heard Charlie telling Billy, his best buddy; that we would be married at the Reservation this coming weekend, and then he would be rid of us for good. Well over our dead bodies, we don't want those boys anymore than we want the plague. We all three want to marry for love and stay married forever. Those boys only want us for sex and to make babies. Sorry no way we have brains and dreams of our own.

So we have been sorting our room, getting rid of old things, packing an escape suitcase each.

We already have one at our mom's house, three hours from here. She met us at the library and we each emptied our book bags, and filled it with clothes and our most precious stuff.

Rose was helping us get transport some of our things. It was cold out and the perfect cover as to why we were wearing so many clothes. We would hit the library where Rose would meet us with three large totes. How she folded so small I'll never know, but we would then strip off two of the layers and dump the clothes and whatever was in our book bags into the totes, and made sure to refill our bags with library books so Charlie wouldn't be suspicious.

We have done this three times already, and our room is really empty. But we make it look messy so he hasn't noticed. Tonight we'll walk down the stage, and get our diplomas and then go backstage like everyone else, and slip out the rear door. Rose will be there in a van waiting for us.

Charlotte's POV:

Golly we look nice in our dresses. When she showed Charlie he was pleased she was thrifty and we were able to keep them for tonight. We didn't tell him our shoes were twice what the dresses had, he would be very upset, and an upset Charlie is never a good thing.

Bella is already afraid of something going wrong, but cannot marry Jake. He thinks he owns her, just like Paul thinks he owns me and Jared seems to have it in his head, that he owns Alice.

Alice was mumbling in her sleep again last night, something about someone named Jasper. She has been doing this since before we ever even met our mom again, so I know she is hiding something. I'm not worried for I too have dreams of a handsome man named Peter, and Bella has been calling for a man named Edward, in her sleep since we were 10. We haven't told her but she loves him so much. Our mother has told us that she has three sons; I hope these are the same sons of mom's new family.

The first time we saw mom, Ali knew her on sight. But we weren't so sure but, it turned out to be a lovely day. A lovely lady sat at our table with a stunning blonde girl. After a few minutes she began to speak softly telling us who she was and introduced Rosalie to us. Weeks later we had began to meet them every Thursday. We had our Mother back and now a sister, making our lives so much richer.

When we told them about the plans Billy and Charlie have, she flipped out gave us that charge card made out to her. Then Rose began to show up here and there and we slowly moved our future towards being like our mom.

Rose had told us all funny stories about our family to be. Especially her beloved goof ball husband Emmett, we met just yesterday while shopping for food. A huge cute guy bumped our cart when we looked into his Golden eyes we knew he was family of some sort. "Hey there little ladies, I see you are shopping. How about we talk a little while we shop?" He was so funny and had Bella laughing like a loon, before we parted with the plans for tonight. I for one can't wait to be with mom. Plus Rose says our new dad is awesome, he's apparently strict, but anyone has to be better than the man we currently have for a father. From what I can tell he is full of love and kindness.

Isabella's POV:

Gosh, how happy am I? I'll soon be free to live forever with our mom. Maybe she can help me find my Edward, my dream lover, my mate. They think I don't know what is going on. They are always trying to protect me from things Bless their Hearts just because I'm the youngest by 30 minutes.

I know that Edward is my lover, I know he is strict with me but very loving and oh so sexy. I dream of him at night playing the piano, writing his music, and spanking me to the corner of a very pretty bedroom. That I don't like, but he has always done this, so it must be something we'll do in our life together.

Making love with a passion, I didn't know existed between people, was a treat for my heart. I see myself calling him "daddy" when he is angry at me and during sex sometimes, but I have never felt so loved at the same time, even though I see myself crying while he spanks me.

Somehow I know Ali, and Char, are spanked a lot too, because Momma is rubbing a cream on all three of our bottoms while we cry. She tells us this is the family way, and that we will learn it, and that it will get better.

I hope so, because there are times when I have been silly and stupid, that I could feel my bottom burning like a volcano, but there was no one there. I know its Edward, but how he knew I have no idea. I can't wait to meet him, and see for real the eyes that haunt my nights. Tonight if we can pull it off I'll see my lover at last, and feel his arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting

Edward's POV:

For years now, I have been seeing a very pretty girl during my resting periods. Lately she has become a very sexy girl. Three times in the last two years she was a naughty girl, and for some reason or other got her bare bottom spanked by me. These "dreams" for want of a better word are so darn real. I could feel her bottom getting hotter in palms of my hands. Along with that I must be able to project the "daddy" vibes as Jasper calls them unto her bottom, he claims our mates react like a blow torch was just lit under them.

Which is amazing, as I have never wanted to do that to anyone, but I saw her cover her bottom with her hands just before I saw myself pull her over my knees? So I guess I will be living our family lifestyle after all. Ninety years I have waited, for my little love to appear.

Now she is coming to us. Rose told me that Esme's daughters might be our mates, and she thinks Isabella is mine. When I asked why she said that Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called is something special, and she just felt she was mine. I sure hope so. Some nights I can almost smell her sweet scent.

Carlisle's POV:

My Essie, my love is finally getting her babies back tonight. They know what we are and still they want to come to us. She told them about our rules and Domestic Discipline lifestyle, but they didn't walk or run away.

She has made our lives so rich it's the least I could do for her by allowing them into our world. She is keeping something from me, but I don't feel it's a threat to our family, so I have not pushed her on it. I already have pictures of them on my desk, along with my Rose and the boys.

Jenks, a man we have hired over the years to help with identification, has new ID's and passports for them along with driver's licenses, bank accounts, and black cards. Peter is beyond excited, helping with any of the details for me.

Emmett just told me about the Indian boys, and the legends he found on line today. Seems they have legends of their ancestors turning into giant wolves to fight off enemies of the tribe. Most importantly Vampires, so they are shape-shifting wolves, well glad to know that. I called the boys, and we are prepared for that, if they try to take them, we are going underground. Still the girls should have told Essie; she and Rose could have been injured or killed by them, if they found out they were meeting them. We'll be dealing with this tonight, either I will, or the boys will. Withholding information is very dangerous in our world and not tolerated in our family at all.

Rose's POV:

Driving toward their little town, I realize how much just knowing them has changed me. I have always been a trial for everyone, hating what I had been turned into. Carlisle has been driven mad over the years by my antics.

The boys met his strap a lot when they were "younger" but me I got the paddle every week for the first three years of being brought into this life. After he brought home Esme "Mom" to us all, our lives improved, and for once I felt real family love in my life besides Emmett. Now with the girls, my sisters, well my world finally makes sense. I love them and can be a real mentor to them for many years to come. The boys think because they are stronger and macho and all that, they know it all. But they don't know how to be married to a vampire male and I do.

Oh the fun we will have. My dear Bella is in for a lot of sore bottoms if I know Edward and his Victorian ways, but she will never doubt he loves her. Jasper and Peter need to be loved so much. Not sure which sister is for whom but whoever gets Jazz has to be strong, he gets so moody.

Mom has been counting the days until she can hold her girls again. They are almost grown but still we all need a moms love. Edward kissed my cheek as I left whispering to me "Bring my baby home safe, Rosie please" I was shocked. I guessed he figured it out or maybe he has been having dreams too.

Char told me about Bella and her "Edward" lover. I heard her myself one afternoon when she fell asleep at the table in the library "Nooo daddy I promise" she started talking and I thought she was referring to their father but then she added "Eddie not Mr. Woody, nooo" and I knew it was our Edward.

Mr. Woody lives in mom's bathroom, and there is one is Dad's desk drawer. Edward probably has one in a drawer put away for when he gets his own little girl. Oh good, here I am at the parking area behind the stage. I text Alice to let her know all is ready.

Alice's POV:

Looking out at the crowd I see Charlie and his girlfriend from the Reservation, plus almost all of the wolf-pack. Who would have thought, that the little boys we grew up playing with, could morph into giant wolves? Well I never did. They are probably here to kidnap us, to make us their brides in two days. Thankfully Rose is here, she just texted me saying all looked good. I wonder if we should have told Rose about them before tonight, we only learned it a while ago ourselves.

Finally the "S" names are being called and we are getting our diplomas amid yelling and hooting from the Res. boys. Exiting just like the others, I grab my sisters' hands and we are out the back door, where Rosalie made sure that it locked behind us. Then we get buckled in the van, and are off of the school lot before Bella can say boo.

"Rose how, where?" Bella was babbling she was so afraid, she always over thinks everything.

"Isabella, sit back relax, we are going home honey for good"

Bella cries, as does Char, me I'm hyped and ready. After an hour of riding with a maniac driver named Rosalie Cullen, I start to get creepy feelings.

Telling Rose this she punches her cell

"Emmett, I think they are following us, Alice feels danger"

'Baby, we are about two minutes from meeting you"

"Oh Emmett, I see your jeep" She sounds relived

We all look down the road, and a huge jeep is barreling towards us. Rose steps on the brakes just as they do.

Next thing we know we are being hustled into the jeep. The Van is then being driven by "Uncle" Eleazer, the Cullen's extended family in Alaska and Carlisle's brother in all but blood. The kids call each other cousins and Mom and Carmine, Eleazer's mate, are like sisters; so Rose told us one day at the library. She had pictures of them on her phone. Eleazer drives the van off in a different direction, not heading our way home. For a few seconds no one says a thing then Rose says "Edward, Peter, and Jasper, I'd like for you to meet Mary Alice, Isabella, and Charlotte".

Looking next to me in the far back seat, I see the most beautiful man, "Jasper" he says as he kisses my hand. Char and Bella are sitting on each side of Peter, who also kisses both their hands. Rose is back with me chuckling at them.

Edward turns around, and looks at Bella with so much love, she gasps then blushes a deep red. 'Bella darling" he kisses her cheek then winks at her. Then we are all serious as we speed home to mom and dad.

"Uncle said he would lead the dogs off for awhile, and then run back to our house. Carmen is with him so she is just as excited as mom is" Emmett tells us all


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _Domestic Discipline_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Reminder this story contains spankings, if this is a trigger for you please do not read it.

Beta is the wonderful Melissa Hickey and The Beautiful Banner was made by Jules Meghan.

Chapter 3: Home

Bella's POV:

Oh my word, Edward is so sexy, and the one I have been dreaming of, since I was too little to tell anyone my dreams. I love him; my heart just went into overdrive. Another want for him is burning its way through my body as well. I must be blushing like a tomato.

He must sense this, as he looks at me in the pull down mirror on the visor, looking at me with a small smile and a very sexy wink. I just noticed his hands, the things I have seen those hands do, for me and to me. I get the shivers down my back. The music he makes with them, the feelings he brings out in me when we make love using those hands. The discipline he enforces with them, all these images surge through my mind.

"Edward do you play piano?" I can see my dream lover playing as I sit next to him.

"Yes Bella, I do and the guitar" If I try and close my eyes, I can hear the sweet strums of his guitar as he sings to me softly.

Oh it's him, then the tingles start all long my bottom, not painful but still very intense, and I want to climb into his lap like a little girl, and rock with him. No idea why, I just want to. I wish he was sitting next to me. I need to see if he smells like I dream he does. Mint, and coffee, and something spicy, oh just pure man, my man. Better than any after shave Charlie ever had.

What if he doesn't know me, or has never dreamed of me? What if he has and I'm not what he was expecting? What if he is disgusted with me being naughty all the time?

Edward's POV:

Gosh, I just heard her every thought, even the rocking with me. Awesome, well baby we will do that, as soon as you are in my room, no our room tonight. I have a very nice rocker recliner that will hold two. I want her so badly, but have no desire to scare her by saying so.

So I'm her dream lover, as she is mine. I sent her some "daddy vibes" not naughty, ones just sexy ones. Must have worked, she was thinking of the tingles. Not want her? I have wanted this little girl forever it seems. So she likes my hands, well Bella, I will use that tonight. Disgusted with her? Now she is making me angry and I won't be angry now. I have desire to do anything but love my little girl.

I see our turnoff just ahead, good because, I must touch her very soon. As we pull in the gates, an electric current begins to flow between us. Emmett parks; and I help her out, kissing her hand, then pulling her to me. Letting my hands touch her. Allowing myself to take in her sweet scent, letting it flow through me. Not to kill or drain but to mate, now that is something new for me, she is my mate just like I thought.

"Darling, can you sit by me?" I ask in my gentlest voice.

"Oh Edward please, I want to sit by you forever" stunned, but not letting her know that, I hug her to me kissing her hair.

She smells of strawberries, and vanilla. Mom bursts through the door, hugging them and crying. Dad is introduced, and he picks them up, twirling each one, while they giggle, then grabs the next, until all three have been hugged. Then he hugs Rose who has been a trooper for mom all along.

Leading us inside, he is beaming at us all. "Daughters Welcome Home" the girls are crying and laughing.

"Bella can we talk, but before that, can I take your coat, and bag, upstairs to our room?" she jumped when I said our room, but nodded anyway. She followed me at human pace up the stairs to my room, well our room I hope. She is the beauty of my dreams.

Looking around, her eyes stick on my bench, then she blushes, and I know what she is thinking; "Yes baby, its daddy's bench, but don't be afraid". I see her begin to panic.

'Eddie, that's where you will spank me" She is looking at it with huge tear filled eyes.

"Yes baby, it will be sometimes, but we can use it for fun, and to dress too" Holding her close to me.

"Oh yes, sure" then she sees the bed,

"Oh it's the same, but you added the new spread last week" Now I'm the one stunned.

"Yes, I did, how do you know that?"

"Oh, I saw you opening the wrapping, in a dream" she tells me shyly.

"What else have you seen sweetie?"

"The corner" she covers her bottom, for a whole minute, while looking at the corner.

"Oh yes, the corner" I add "Where daddy's girl, has to stand and think"

"Yes" she is still covering her bottom, with both hands.

I grab them kissing them, bringing them up to my lips.

"Bella, only when your naughty darling, only then" she is crying, looking at me with doe eyes.

"But I'm always naughty, daddy" this is barely a whisper.

'No you're not darling, it only seems that way in dreams" My heart is breaking with both, joy at finding her, and sadness for her being so afraid of me right now.

"Oh, really" She keeps looking back at the corner.

"Yes baby" with that I pick her up, and we sit in the recliner and rock, while I tell her about my resting dreams, and her sexy bottom, everything.

"Does Mr. Woody already live here, Edward?" Gads it's like she can see into my mind.

"Yes in my nightstand" I say like it's no big deal, but it's much more than that, she is very special now, what will she be as a vampire?

"Oh I knew it, this is where I meet him" she seems terrified.

"All of you will meet him, we all have one darling" I kiss her sweet face caressing her arms at the same time.

She sighs, and we just rock for a long time, then I hear Rose call us down to dinner.

BPOV:

Rocking with my Edward is heaven, I feel so safe. I wonder if mom will let me live with him, like I long too. I don't think I can be away from him at all now that I have touched him for real.

Oh, I hear Rose calling us. Edward gets up, and then sets me down, takes my hand, and down we go to our first family dinner, in this house.

Alice and Jasper, appear from his room, smiling shyly, as they follow us downstairs. I see Peter and Char, at the bottom of the stairs, also holding hands.

Dad, as we are told to call him, stands until we are all sitting around a lovely table. They have steaks, potatoes, salad, and homemade rolls. Yummy, I'm hungry; Charlie doesn't want us fat, so we can't eat until he is with us, and then only what he dishes up.

Edward stiffens next to me "Isabella, is that true?" golly my bottom is burning, gulping, I look at him.

"What Edward?"

"About not being allowed to eat?"

'Yes it is"

"Well baby girl, you will eat what you want here, all of you"

After telling everyone what I just thought, they were all mad, but not at us thankfully.

"Daughters, I mean this, you will eat; this is your home now. We have rules too, but not about food, unless we see someone is bulimic, or some such thing, understand me young ladies?" we all stared at him a little afraid to be truthful.

'Um, yes we do" I said, since none of us seemed able to answer.

Mom looked at us "Darlings, Dad means this, we want our daughters, healthy, happy, and good girls and wonderful mates"

Ali answered "Yes momma, we understand" earning us all a kiss, from the boys and mom too.

Esme's POV:

I watched them eat, when they knew it was allowed, they ate like little piggy's, making me so happy, Carlisle too.

"Ok baby girls come into the living room, and after helping mom clean up. We are going to get everything settled tonight, so tomorrow we begin our new lives" Dad announced.

Bella, jumped up, and began cleaning off the table. Alice took the food to the kitchen, asking Jasper where the plastic storage bowls were, for leftovers. Then she got all that packed and into the fridge. Char, was loading the dishwasher. Rose, cleaned off the table, putting a new table cloth on, and replacing the flowers, that were there, before. Soon everything was tidy, and all four girls, were seated on the sofa together, looking at Carlisle. I realized Rose was one of _My Girls_ now too. I might as well have given birth to her. Two blonde and two dark haired beauties how blessed we are now.


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _Domestic Discipline_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

This chapter contains spankings you have been warned.

**Chapter 4: Family Meeting:**

Carlisle's POV:

All my kids here at last, now if they just don't run, we'll make it as a family.

"Okay everybody, here goes. Mom told me, you know we are vampires, the non human drinking ones, correct?" they nodded.

"Now, we are so happy to have you here, at last with us, and that being said, I have documents to make you our daughters legally, from this day forth. Do you all agree to this?"

"Bella"

"Yes dad" she says blushing sweetly, "if it means I'm your daughter and momma's too, but not if it means I can't have Edward, because we're siblings then". She was shaking as she said this.

Shocked by this, I stare at her for a few moments,

"You want Edward, as your mate Isabella?" she looks at Edward, and he nods.

"Yes dad, I do forever, always have, since I was ten or maybe eight, and the dreams began" this brought the boys up straight. Not a sound from anyone else as she and I looked at each other.

"Edward, how about you son, forever is a long time, if it's not the one?"

"Yes sir, she is mine, always has been, since I first saw her during resting when she about eight. Tonight, she even told me when I bought the new bedspread, and she knows about the discipline too"

Now I was truly stunned, looking at them both, staring at each other across the room, with eyes full of love. My old heart just melted with the love I saw there.

"Go to your mate darling, it is okay." She jumped into his arms, and they sat together, she on his lap looking at me.

"Well I guess we won't need the guest rooms built, after all Essie"

"No Carl, I don't think so either, Edward treat her like glass, remember what we taught you"

"Yes mom, I will" he kissed her hair, as she cuddled back into him.

Then I looked at Charlotte, "Charlotte, what about you darling?"

"Dad I want to be yours too, but under Bells reasons. I love Peter, have for years, I only hope he loves me too." She turned from me to him across the room.

Peter said to her, "Charlotte sweetheart, I love you too, but didn't know if you were ready yet, baby"

She too ran to him, he was sitting next to Edward, and in a moment, Peter was holding her on his lap too. Well two, daughters down, now for the hardest one of all, Jasper so needs love, and kindness in his life.

"Mary Alice" I say hoping this is going to work out. We don't want the other two alone forever.

"Daddy of course, I have dreamed of being momma's again, even before she found us, and my Jazzy too" she looked at him shyly, making him smile so sweetly at her.

'My little doll, you are just what daddy wanted, and needed all these years baby" he said to her smiling shyly.

Now they were all seated together, Rose with Emmett as well.

"Okay, here are the rules girls, learn them quickly and it will save many a sore bottom, from your mates and me as well." they looked at me with large doe eyes.

"1st never tell our secret, we could all be killed.' "Yes Dad" they answered.

"2nd I'm the family alpha, your mates are your alpha, if I spank you for doing anything family related, they will too understand?" again they nodded.  
"3rd do not put yourself in danger ever. If you end up is danger, that's different. Think before doing something "iffy". Charlotte grabbed Bella's hand; making me wonder why, Peter, and Edward seemed to wonder why too by the look on their faces.

"4th we don't spend money like water, but you can spend some. Over spend with reckless abandon, and it's a spanking for sure" Alice gulped at that, making Jazz smile at her.

"5th respect me and mom always, no exceptions you are ladies here, not harpy's". They smiled at that. But we mean it.

"6th no male, except us can touch you, we are jealous by nature, so don't go there at all. While I'm saying this, all the males here are alpha's like I just said. Be sure to remember this, anyone of them can spank a naughty girl's bottom esp. if their mate is hunting, or doing something away from home."

This had them squirming now.

"Dad" Alice called me. I looked right at her.

"You mean Peter, Emmett, or Edward could punish me too"

"Yes daughter, so you must be a good girl for all of us".

"Now your mates will have a rule, or two, as you learn to live together, I'm sure."

Edward cleared his throat and I nodded for him to speak.

"Dad, we need a 7th rule as well"

"What is it son?"

"Never withhold anything from us, ever! I for one; will paddle her bottom raw, if she fails to tell me something, or lies to me" Bella was blushing like a tomato by this time.

"Oh Edward, yes you are right, lie to any of us, and that includes you, Rose and it's a blistered bottom, no exceptions sorry". Now I had all their attentions.

I let that sink in.

"Um Dad" Bella stuttered out, looking at her hands.

"Yes Isabella"

I said it in my daddy voice, wow she is sensitive; her bottom must be burning like mad, she can hardly sit on his lap. I hope Edward realizes how sensitive she is.

"I don't know what you know about us, but the boys on the Res. are Were-Wolves made to kill Vampires or so they claim. We were told this, while they were bragging at a bon fire, that they had killed a nomad with red eyes. One who was following us for days, but we never saw him ever. Ali kept saying she felt creepy, but we never saw anyone new around us. Jake claimed he liked my smell".

All hell broke loose at that statement.

Edward's POV:

"Oh hell no" I yelled. Jumping up, placing her on the sofa next to Char. Peter was up too, so was Jazz and Emmett. Growls were filling the air around us.

"When was this little girl?" I growled at her.

"Friday, after we saw mom and Rose, so we didn't have a chance to tell you."

Guess that made sense, but still if a nomad was there, that close to the wolves, then they wanted something special. Not my girl. No way. Dad was calling Eleazer and Carmen to come home, before going back to Alaska. Everyone was talking at once.

"Edward, please do not be mad at me, we didn't know the rules, and we only just got here" I looked at her.

"Baby this is serious, let me think about what I want to do with you, about it OK"

She nodded, but I know we are having a talk tonight after all. They need to learn to speak up. The wolves thing how long have they known that?

"How long have you girls known they were wolves?" I ask loudly making the room grow quiet almost at once.

"Six months, before that, it was all just bragging crap, to make themselves big men" Alice piped up. Jasper looked at her, yep she is getting one too tonight. I look at Peter, he nods we agree good then one won't be feeling superior, to the other two.

"So you knew, all of you, but you didn't tell mom or Rose, they could have been killed. Did you not think of that, little girls?" Damn I was very mad now

Gulping, the three of them just nodded at me.

Dad calls us back together with a look and a throat clearing.

"Alright, now we are on alert, for wolves and nomads. Tomorrow, we'll get a plan in action. Meanwhile, I'm sure you want to take your mates upstairs, get to know them, and settled in."

We all four nodded at him.

Mom kissed them, and each of us, telling us she loved us, and I grabbed my girl, swung her up into my arms, heading up to our room, where we'll see how tonight pans out, after a little butt warming.

Bella's POV:

My bottom is on fire, and I know now he is going spank me, just like I dreamed last night. Oh no, he used Mr. Woody too. When we are at our door, he turns to Peter and Jasper at theirs,

"In five minutes, brothers" they nod and we go into our room.

He sits me down, kissing me like we are lovers, making me weak in the knees.

"Now young lady, it's time you meet your vampire daddy, for the first, but not the last time"

"Oh daddy no, I'm sorry please"

"Sorry darling not this time" with that I'm standing at the bench, and he is sitting there with his sleeves being rolled up, when he finishes that he looks at me,

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" He says very sternly.

Oh golly a blow torch, just lit under my bottom, I cover it with my hands. Tears are falling like rain, it hurts so badly.

"Yes Edward" I manage to eke out.

"Come here baby" inching closer to him, he pulls me over his knees, pulls up my dress, my tights and panties are down to my thighs, before I can blink.

"Oweee" it's all I can think of to say, I have always said that in my dreams of Edward spanking me.

He starts off with using his hand, and I'm crying Oweee like a chant, as his speed picks up. Oh it hurts my bottom is on fire, can't believe how hard I'm crying now. Then he stands me up, and spanks me to the corner, hands me the Kleenex box, then swats me hard.

"Stay here, no rubbing, until I call you back, we are not finished, don't think it's over"

"Yes daddy" I manage to cry out.

Jasper

Alice's POV:

Jazzy is mad at me, oh no we are all carried up stairs, Edward tells Jasper and Peter five minutes, they nod and in we go. He puts me down, and leads me to his bench. Sitting he rolls up his sleeves, and pats his thigh, but I stand there looking at him, with my eyes filling with tears.

"Young lady" he drawls deeply, making me jump, and my bottom to catch on fire.

"Over daddy's lap, now no nonsense" with that I'm jerked over, he flips my dress up, peels my panties and tights down, then begins to spank me hard.

"Nooo jazzy please" but to no avail, soon my tears are running freely, then I'm spanked to the corner, where I'm to stand, with no rubbing my bare bottom on display. Oh my bottom hurts so much.

"Do not assume we are finished little lady, because we are far from it"

I hear him opening a drawer, then the tearing of paper. He sits back down on the bench, waiting for me I guess. My bottom is burning so badly, when it suddenly explodes into volcano like agony making me cry harder, and squirm while I stand there.

"Mary Alice, get your naughty bottom, over here to me now!" when I turn around, to walk to him I go slowly, as my clothes are either tucked up, or around my thighs, he has a hairbrush in his hands.

"Nooo Jasper, nooo" before I can gasp, my bottom is getting blistered as he calls it, by his hair brush called Mr. Woody, which I learn, is now my vampire daddy's best friend.

After I count ten, he sits me on his hard desk chair making me cry again, my bare bottom is on fire. Not long after, I can get up and we are mated. He tells me we are now married, by vampire law, so I must be a good girl from now on. I fall asleep cuddled with him, my sexy southern lover. I won't be keeping things to myself as often from now on, that's for sure.

Peter

Charlotte's POV:

Peter walks over to the bench, and sat me on my feet. As he sits he is rolling up his sleeves, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Sugar plum, daddy is very angry with you right now"

'I know daddy, but we are sorry, really we are"

"I bet you are, but I know you will be for sure, in a few minutes darling" with that I find myself facing the floor, with my dress tucked up and my panties and tights yanked down, while he spanks me so hard with his hand, my bottom is burning badly.

"Daddy nooo oweee' I say over and over, but to no avail.

Never in my life have I cried like this. Then he spanks to the corner bookcase, swatting me hard as I stand there crying.

"No rubbing, your dress better stay up, this isn't over yet, baby so don't think it is" when he calls me back, I hear Alice crying out "daddy" so I know she is getting spanked too. It's a given Bella is, Edward was furious, but I don't hear her crying at all. Peter holds a new hairbrush in his hands, the wrapper's on the floor, by my face, and my bottom is glowing like a volcano, at least it feels like one.

"Oweee daddy" after counting to ten, he makes me sit my bare bottom on a chair, it hurts so badly. Meanwhile I hear him fill the bathtub, and I can smell some sort of bath salts.

After a wonderful bath together, we mate at last. Wow he is a good lover; at least he made my dreams come true. Snuggling my sore bottom against him, I finally fall asleep. 'sleep little one, I'm here now baby, no worries" with those words I'm gone.


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is **spanking in these stories of mine**. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**One more time this contains spankings and after care…..**

**Chapter 5: Disciplined **

Bella's POV:

Calling me back to him, I see Mr. Woody in his hand,

"Nooo" I all but scream this at him.

"Yes Isabella, naughty girl" with that I'm counting to twelve, crying freely my bottom is on fire. Then he walks me to his desk chair, making me sit there bare bottom, I almost scream when I sit down it hurts so badly.

Edward crouches down in front of me "Little girl, do you understand daddy's rules now?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Are you going to be my good girl?"

'Yes daddy"

"What are you never doing again?"

"Keeping something from my daddy"

"Yes that's right, now you are sitting here, until I say you can move. Get up before I tell you, and it's over my knees again, understand me Isabella?"

Why does my bottom ignite, when he says my name like that, all slow and sexy?

"Yes Edward" that earned me being stood up swatted two times, and sat back down, all before I could cry out.

"What did you say to me?"

'Yes daddy"

"Better".

With that he went into the bathroom, where I hear the tub filling, with very pretty smelling bath salts being added. When he comes out I'm blowing my nose again.

"Bella darling, come here now" slowly going to him, he kisses my face, and bends down pulling my panties and tights off. My shoes fell off when the spanking started.

I stand there, while he pulls my dress off, then my bra, and half slip,

"So pretty baby, my darling is beautiful, even her bright red bottom is sexy." Blushing I look at him as he pulls his shirt off, then his shoes, socks and pants. Finally we go into the bathroom, while he is still in his boxers.

"Baby look here" I turn my head around, so I can see my very red bottom in the mirror

"If you want to see this every week, keep being naughty" I gasp at him but he doesn't back down. "Now then little love" with that he drops his boxers, and lifts me into the tub, sitting us together, me between his legs. I cry out the hot water burns my bottom badly.

"Shh baby, let the heat work" then he washes me so tenderly, it makes me cry again. I wash him as well. Soon we are kissing, and fondling each other. My bottom hurts less, but won't be better for at least a day, I think to myself. He pulls the plug, and helps me out, where we slowly dry each other off.

Edward's POV:

Leading her to our room, turning the lights off, as I go we are soon bathed only in moonlight. "Bella baby, this will hurt you too I'm sorry"

"No Edward, I know this will, it's not your fault, I want you daddy" with that, I have her on the bed. Before long, we both need to mate, both of us panting with desire.

So slowly I join us as one, breaking the barrier making her cry a little, but never stopping, we are lost in each other, coming together for the first time. Holding her as she calms down, she begins round two, which is so much better than before, crying my name loudly as she comes with me again. After, another time, of making love, with her being on top, she falls asleep, naked in my arms.

I pull her throbbing hot bottom to me, hoping my cold body will ease the pain, and heat. We both drift off, her to deep sleep and me to rest with my love.

In the morning, I watch her wake up, and see her face change, when she remembers last night.

"Now darling, none of that, you know daddy's rules now, and the spanking that follows those rules, so no fear or shame baby, I love you it's our way"

I keep kissing her protests, until we are joined again. Afterwards I help her dress in old panties that don't rub, and a pretty gown set, we go down to breakfast. Mom has theirs on the table "boys go hunt with dad, we have plans for today, so don't take long" kissing our mates we run out the door.

Esme's POV:

"Daughters come to me, as soon as your done, Rose you too dear"

Ten minutes later, they are standing in our bedroom, looking around at my pictures of them all.

"Now little girls, lie face down on momma's bed, all of you pull your gowns up". They were embarrassed to do this, but they comply even, Rose has a blistered bottom. I ask her why.

"Mom, Emmett, said what the girls get, I do too from now, on as we are now sisters" so I rub my homemade cream on four bottoms, making them stay there until it's absorbed.

When it is, I send them upstairs to get dressed, in casual but nice clothes we are going shopping today, hopefully for wedding rings, and sexy undies oh so many things. When they return, I inspect them, jeans, long sleeve tee, walking shoes, yes they will do. We share hugs all around.

"Girls, this is how we live, you four are now sisters, in my heart and by blood. Rose, has my makers bite, so she has a bit of my venom, as you will too, when you change. Today we are shopping, and we will spend money. Let my sons spoil their baby girls today, no fighting. If there is any fighting, Daddy, and I, will be spanking bottoms in the Van, in the parking lot"

I put my Mr. Woody in my big purse, they all saw it, and gulping, agreed no fights at all.

"Rose, dear, why did Emmett insist on this, last night?"

"Mom, he said, what we do together, we get together, from last night on. We came upstairs, after they did. Each of us gets spanked, if one of us earns one, that way we won't be naughty, and we don't our sisters spanked, because of us. He and the boys agreed today, before hunting so it's "Rule 8", I guess".

The girls groaned, but agreed they didn't want her to be sore, because of them or them because of her. When the men return, we are all ready to go, dressed with our purses and jackets waiting, for them in our new twelve passenger luxury Van. Emmett wants to drive, so Rose has a seat to herself.

Carlisle's POV:

Today we begin our new lives, as a family of mated pairs. My daughters will learn our ways, which will be a struggle at first, as we learn about each other. Essie is on cloud nine. She put their new ID's in their bags today, all made out to Cullen. She even has their birth certificates, one for Rose too, with her as their Mom; and me as their Dad, not Charlie. So if we are stopped, we have proof, so brilliantly done, they can pass any inspection.

Jenks even had the records on line changed, so it looks like Charlie took them from her, after they were born. We made up a story; that we fought in high school, I left home for medical School never knowing I had four daughters, until we met six years later.

Hopefully, we won't need any of this stuff. Plus the boys; have marriage certificates, for them as well. We need rings, and a real wedding in the next few days. We'll give them their dream wedding later, now we must get them away from danger.

I stood up, and explained all this, as we headed to the nearest, big mall further from their little town. The girls agreed to all of it, even Rose, to being their blood sister. She truly feels like she belongs now. And to be truthful to me she is their sister, I feel the same for each of them.

I was shocked, when the boys told me, that it is now _one for all and all for one_, starting today. Emmett's room is also on the second floor, we put four master suites up, there hoping they would find mates, had spanked Rose, just as they were. Something, she will have to learn to except just like the others.

Surprised by this, he is very easy on her, letting her get away with murder if you ask me. Now however, she is being told, to act the way we want them to too. I'm proud of him.

"Darlings here we are, remember Daddy's rules, act like ladies, remember who you are, and who you are with. Momma, and I will paddle any naughty bottoms here in the van, so be aware of that fact." We headed into the mall, hoping it was going to be fun. I feel like I want to cross my fingers but shake that silly thought off, hugging Essie as we enter the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Six: Un-Welcome Visitors**

Edward's POV:

Taking my darlings hand, we all look at the map, and decide where to start, walking in pairs, and then we couple up, with mom and dad leading the way.

Alice's phone rings, looking at it she freezes, staring at Jasper 'It's Charlie" she whispers. We all stop, and head to some benches, sitting down. Peter take's her phone, still ringing.

"It's got the GPS on it, if we answer, they will know where we are".

Letting it hang up, he turns the GPS off, hits redial holding it on speaker, so we can all hear, Jazz is rubbing Ali's back, helping her calm down.

"Alice Swan. Where in the hell are you" it's not a man's, voice but a boy.

"Jared' she says softly to us "Why are you, calling me from Charlie's phone?" She asks him

"Well missy, when you get your butt back home, I'll tell you"

"Can't, we are on a bus headed far away, surprised the phone still has a signal" She is getting braver as she talks.

We are amazed; she thought that up so fast.

Smiling at her she continues "Now say what it is, before the signal fades Jared"

"Alice Swan. Your father was injured last night, and didn't survive. Now come home, we have funeral to plan, and three weddings to get done with by tomorrow. So we can all have a share of his insurance to start off with"

Shocked at how callous he was about Charlie, if it was true. Emmett and Rose went to a nearby electronics store, to see the news, coming back saying it was on the news. Local sheriff killed in bear attack, last night on Indian Reservation.

No tears from the girls, or Esme, for that matter. Bear; hmm wonder if it was the wolves? Saying so to dad has us all wondering.

"Well Jared, that is too bad, but we are far away, and will be even further by tonight. Our lawyer will be handling the case, and the insurance. So go live your life, with someone else, we are not and never were, going to be together. Goodbye."

Now they were crying, afraid they would have to go back home to them.

"Never daughters, we have someone who will go there, close it up, sell it, and make sure the insurance is paid to you girls directly, don't worry"

I step aside calling Jenks, before ten minutes pass, his men are on their way, both are FBI retired, and very smart. The insurance will be paid to an off shore account, we keep for emergencies in Esme and my name only, with very little in it, never more than $50,000.

He sent our papers, saying that she is alive, and they are going to live with her, at our old home 1000 miles away. "Now sweethearts, let's go shopping, we need to have some legal things done tonight. I know you all have dreams of your weddings, but I promise we'll have a wonderful one, in a few months, with everything you dream of, but tonight it's the Justice agree?"

"Yes daddy, thank you for saving us" Bella threw herself at me, clinging like a monkey.

"OK then, we'll need rings boys" Dad tells us.

"Come darlings" I say to everyone.

I grab her hand, and the others follow, we see a nice jewelry store; mom helps Peter and Char. Dad's with Jasper and Alice. Rose comes with me and Bella. Emmett has stepped out to make a few calls, and get us a place to be married ASAP.

I see a nice area of good rings, so we look there

"Now Isabella" I say slowly, knowing she will get tingles from it.

"Here are the best they have, and I want something from these two trays, if you like them. They will last us for many years baby" She nods and looks, then asks the clerk

"Do you have something really good in a Celtic pattern, with a bigger stone?"

Happy she asked, I look at the lady too,

"Yes we do, but only a few" she walks to another case, bringing back a smaller tray.

"Oh Eddie" she says making me jump, no one calls me Eddie.

Still when I see her eyes light up, I look too, they aren't that bad. Finding one with a 3 carat stone all carved looking she loved, was a surprise for us both. I liked mine when I slid it on.

"Baby you're sure these are the ones you want?"

"My dream is a Celtic wedding, in Scotland or Ireland, Edward. Since I was five, but we could do a service next year, there stay in a castle or something. We all want that, it's our dream. Oh you in a kilt, Edward, I love it" She is kissing me with abandon.

"Okay baby, we will do that, but for tonight, how about we get a nice suit and dress, nothing too puffy?" I just know she would hate that.

"Thank you daddy" she whispers to me, making me feel like a king.

Showing the others what we found, we all end up with a version of them. Emmett buys Rosalie a set too, they will renew with us next year. Mom and Dad buy them earrings, to match as well. Then we walk to a few shops, getting things here and there before we see a wedding tux shop, ahead.

Bella's POV:

Wow I love my rings we all do. Ali, Char, and I are walking together, when we enter the bridal shop. It's small but has lots of stuff. Rose comes back to the dressing room with us, and we take a big one so we can see what we each like. The boys are getting new suits. Mom is looking at dresses for her and Rose. Doesn't take long, and we each have a simple but elegant dress. Char's is in a coffee with cream color gathered at the waist slightly. Mine is white V-neck like a movie star from the 1940s. Ali's is so pretty ecru color with a high waist very sexy but modest. Rose's bride maid dress white, sleeveless with a red sash and lace skirt. The boys have lovely suits with ties to match our dresses.

Emmett's POV:

I just found out Charlie was killed, when the wolves phased in anger, over the girls being taken from them. He was too close to Paul, when he changed. They are covering it up, but it won't matter to us, our girls are free at last.

Jenks men were able to sell the house to a broker sight unseen. Sold the cars, claim the insurance, close the bank accounts, and snoop around etc. Charlie's girlfriend was very bitter with the pack for killing her love, working at the diner, it didn't take long for her to tell it all to them. They left knowing the wolves were running alongside them, in the woods until they reached the ferry.

Sue, Charlie's girlfriend said the boys were coming for their imprints, and to kill the vampires who had them. Now we know there will be a fight.

I called our old friends Victor, Sasha, and Jacques to come help, and dad called the Denali's. Edward is worried about the girls being hurt, but not one of us could stand to send them away from us. Peter and Jasper, have been teaching us how to fight the wolves all day long. Oh here are our friends good.

Esme's POV:

My daughters were very upset to know how Charlie died, but not so much that he is not in their lives anymore. He killed whatever love they had for him long ago. They are afraid their loves, will be killed or injured by the wolves. But with eight more fighters, than they are expecting, we should be able to hold our own.

Carlisle is calling Aro after all today; we can't lose our girls to the tribe. Oh I can hear him telling Aro now.


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Seven: Volturi**

Aro's POV:

Our dear Carlisle called just now, telling about his son's mates and the wolves of Washington State. Interesting, we knew nothing of this threat to us. Telling me the girls will be changed next year and that they are his mate's biological daughters, went a long way to my worrying about them betraying us. They won't, they will be married, and are mated to his boys. He has never asked us for anything before, and now he has.

Talking to Caius and Marcus we agree to go see for ourselves, this threat and to take part of the guard with us. We'll arrive there tomorrow on our private jet. They have apartments for us over the old carriage house, and he told me four bedrooms, with baths. Nice we can have privacy after all.

As we drive to the airport, I feel that this will be a memorable trip for us all. Like we are coming home to someone, I can't understand why, but I do. So we talked Pisa and Dory into coming along. Wives never go with us, on business, but I feel they must be there this time.

As we finally land, I see Carlisle with a very big strong son, waiting for us.

"Aro this is my son Emmett, let him get the luggage" He leads us to a twelve passenger luxury van, very nice inside, they have also brought an SUV, to hold all the luggage and Guard.

Eleazer is driving that. Our wives are excited to see Esme and their kids, none of which has ever been to Italy. Arriving at a nice mansion, off into the woods, we see a lovely group of ladies waiting for us on the porch.

Esme comes down the steps, into Carlisle's embrace, and then calls her girls and their sons down as well to meet us.

"Aro, this is Rose, Emmett's mate and wife. Peter and Charlotte, Jasper and Alice, then Edward and Bella" Must admit Peter and Jasper's scars are a bit scary, their reputation is well known.

"Darlings, I say as I take each hand. By the time I reach Bella, I know why this is such an important trip for us.

"Esme dear, what is your maiden name?"

"Oh Aro, its Platt why may I ask"

Caius turns around as does Marcus

"Platt"

"Yes, that's right" I look at my brothers they nod.

"Can we talk inside everyone?" on our way in, we meet the Denali's and their three friends.

Esme's POV:

Why would he want to know that? Carlisle is worried about it too. Sitting down on our mates laps, so there is enough seating, we wait while the brothers take a few moments to talk privately.

"Alright everyone" Caius says, as they return to the living room, from the kitchen.

"Esme dear, do you know your ancestry"

"Yes, my Platt's have been in America, since 1790, my ancestor was Jeremiah Platt"

"Oh then we are right, dear heart. Your Jeremiah is Caius's very great grandson, he and Dory had two sons before they were turned. Neither one wanted our lifestyle, but stayed in contact with us for many generations, then came to America after the Revolution. We lost track 100 years ago, but Marcus was just doing research on this, a few days ago'.

"We, Caius, and I are brothers, our sister, was Marcus mate, besides which; Marcus is our cousin, our mothers were sisters. So you see; you and your girls are our only living family. Platt is a takeoff of our original ancient name; Platorius. What a joy this is for all of us"

Sitting there stunned, then all the girls, began to talk at once.

"Momma how cool" Alice piped up, making us all smile at her, sweet girl.

I stood up, and walked to them "Uncles" I hugged Marcus, and Aro.

"Grandfather" I said to Caius, and then hugged Dory, who was sobbing along with Pisa.

"We are so honored, to have family again" they both said.

Caius's POV:

Family we have family; and a loving family at that. Looking at the girls, I see such sweetness in their eyes. Standing up again, with Dory, I hold out my arms,

"Darlings" they each run to me, and then Dory. Aro and Pisa get them next, and then Marcus hugs all around.

"Now my children, tell us about these darn wolves, which dare touch the Volturi, because as of today that is what this family is!" After hearing it all, even about the nomad, I feel the anger from the guard, and my brothers.

"Now boys" I look at each man there "did you marry, our darlings yet?"

"No sir we were waiting for your arrival Alice, thought you might like to be present" I smiled at Alice "Yes, we would like that, Marcus can marry you tonight, here if you like, and he is still a priest after all"

"Oh we could do that momma, we have everything" Alice added.

"Good now go get ready, then we will plan, what to do, but we want you married, and declared family prior to that"

The girls went upstairs, along with Esme and the Denali girls.

Turning to the men "Get dressed my boys, then we'll talk, Carlisle where are our rooms?"

EPOV:

Golly my baby Volturi, Mom too, well there's worse things to be, in fact this might be a very good thing. I get to our room but no Bella. Mom comes out of Jasper's room.

"Girls are in there, Edward, you boys are in your room, get ready darling" she goes back into the "Girls room"

There I hear giggling, and many voices talking all at once including, my little love.

Jazz, Pete, and Emmett all come with their suits and shoes, to dress in our room. So I get my suit out of the closet-dressing room too.

We looked pretty good, when we we're through. Going to our safe, I get out the wedding rings and her earrings; I got her for her wedding gift. Dad comes in with his suit, and soon we are ready. "Dad will you give this from me, to my bride"

"Yes dad from me too" he had a gift from all four of us to our brides.

Emmett wanted Rose to feel special, and so she had earrings too. Dad went across the hall, and delivered all the booty. He and Mom looked so nice together. Rose came out in her bridesmaid dress with red sash looking so pretty. She was bridesmaid; to us all as Emmett was best man.

BPOV:

We look so pretty. Tanya did our makeup, Kate our nails, Irina our hair. Mom and Aunt Carmen helped us dress. Dad came in with our earrings, surprising us all. Edward sent a note saying I was his dream come true, making me weep, a little when they put them in.

As we walked out the door, we met our men looking so handsome, smiling at us.

"Isabella you look stunning baby" all my girly bits just ignited, but I know he knew that, because he smirked at me so sweetly.

"Eddie soon, I'm all yours"

"Yes baby, soon you're all mine, and I am yours" we walked down the stairs together.

Aunt Pisa, handed me a lovely bouquet, she had a different one for each of us, even Rose. Kissing my cheek Grandma Dory, pinned a lovely antique brooch on my gown.

"Something old darling, from Grandpa and me" It was a twisted star shape.

How they came up with five old brooches, I'll never know but each was unique, and I loved mine sapphires, and seed pearls. Alice's was oval and Char's a circle all like mine were sapphires and seed pearls. Then she turned to Rose and pinned a Ruby and seed pearl brooch making Rose sob with joy. Dory then kissed mama and they pinned a very old Amethyst and seed pearl one her.

"Something old my darlings from us"

Beaming we walked to the back garden, where there was a canopy of flowers, and a small dais. Folding chairs were set up for everyone else, it looked so pretty. Aro kissed each of us, as we walked up to the front, where Marcus waited.

When Marcus asked who gave us to our mates, Dad answered "Their mother and I" Grandpa Caius said "Their grandmother and I" and Uncle Aro stated "Their Aunt and I".

We were thrilled, for never did we think we would have such a lovely ceremony, surrounded by so much love. I can't remember anything else except "You may kiss the bride" then I was in Edward's arms, having the daylights kissed out of me.

We then danced all night. The furniture was taken from the living room, and music was being played as everyone danced. Sometime around midnight, my husband carried me upstairs, to our room. We made love so slowly and sweetly before I fell asleep.

EPOV:

After she fell asleep, I dressed in jeans and a tee, threw on converse shoes, and went to see what the plans were. Within minutes the others were there too.

"My sons, I am so proud of you" dad hugged us, and then we all sat down in the dining room.

"Now our guard, has spotted the dogs, not far from here, they should arrive by morning. We will try a peaceful solution but if that fails, we fight for our ladies" agreeing to that, Aro continued "Tonight we sent out couriers, with the proclamation of our families, joining as one. You are now the Volturi-Cullen Family, and this will offer protection in years to come"

"Thank you my family, we are honored to be included" Earned me a hug from Grandma Dory.


	8. Chapter 8

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Eight: Encounter with the Wolves**

Aro's POV:

Morning dawns, and we smell them coming. I have sent my guard, to be in the trees, the wind is blowing in our favor, so they may not smell them up there. As a family we walk out to the back porch, we can see the woods beyond the tall fence.

Carlisle and his boys line up on the bottom step. We stand behind them four steps higher. Felix and Emmett look very large on the opposite ends standing on the ground.

I have told the girls, they are to stay inside mind their mother, grandmother, and aunt. Not liking this at all, they only agree when their mates growl at them, when they didn't agree right away. "Darlings we will paddle bottoms, if you don't follow our advice and orders, when we send them to you. We are fighting for your lives today, not messing around" Peter told them all before anyone else could say a thing.

So they agreed, but I knew one of them, if not all three would sneak out. Looking at Pisa she nods, she'll watch them closely. "Naughty girls" I think, Edward whips his head around looking into my eyes "Yes Uncle, they are but they are ours, so we must love them anyway" smirking at me as I smile at him "Oh yes we will, either with our hearts, our mouths, or hands agree?"

"Yes sir we agree" now we wait.

Paul's POV:

Since Sam refused to come, and tried to block us, Jake, Jared and I, plus three new boys split off forming our own pack. I knew the little witch, would be here. I can smell all three plus the Vamp's.

Good riddance to them, when we kill them. She will be pretty bruised, when I'm done with her, Charlotte so high and mighty. Jake, is going to beat Isabella raw, he even brought a belt to use. Jared just wants to get a hold of Alice, and then, after he takes her by force, she better get pregnant ASAP, all three of them better to make this trip worth our while. The little bitches, Charlie promised us everything he had if we would take them off his hands. For years we have forced ourselves to put up with them and pretend to want them. For what the only thing they were good for was making babies.

Sending those guys to handle everything; cost us Charlie's life insurance, the house and cars. We could have lived rent free, added two more bedrooms, and made them take care of the three of us, like the little brats should be doing. Good there's the house, I see several men there waiting for us but not the girls probably hiding inside.

EPOV:

I told everyone, what Paul was thinking, now we are so mad, it just helps dispel any doubts we might have had about them. They are not touching our girls.

Jake, I can't wait to meet him. Dad is furious, as is Aro and Caius. Jazz is keeping us calm, until they are right here for us to fight. Watching them pass the tree line, knowing they have vamps behind them now, makes me feel better, they are huge.

Silently, the guard drops to the ground behind the five of them. Approaching the fence in dog form, makes it interesting, how are they getting in? The brown wolf, changes back, and now a naked boy is standing, there all pumped up with his pride. He looks ridiculous there nude. I for one do not want my mate looking at another naked man. Does he think we are intimidated by this?

"Send my bride, out to me bloodsuckers now" I step forward; I see this is Jake, Bella's enemy.

'My wife, is no concern of yours dog. Go home now, we are married, and mated, she will be changed soon." I barely managed to keep the growl out of my voice.

"Over my dead body, she is tainted now, but I can beat that out of her, send her to me or die" Considering they are on the outside of an 8 foot fence, surrounded by vampires, I can't believe his nerve. Jasper lets out a snort, and I'm not the only one thinking this I see.

"No she is mine, like your imprints, we only mate once, and it's forever, Bella is mine now, leave and live to have children, with your true imprints back home"

"She is mine!" he yells and phases back to a wolf.

"Ok, talking didn't help, guess fighting next" I say softly to the others.

Then the door opens, and Bella squeezes out past mom. Jumping off the porch side, that naughty girl she was told to stay inside where it was safe. Damn it I knew she wouldn't listen.

"Jake you ass, go home, you know I hate you, all of you. You killed him Paul, don't deny it jerk! The money is gone, where you will never get it. We are gone. Go away leave me, to my love and future, otherwise you will die today, but I will not mourn you. No I won't, you are already dead to us, all three of you murderers!" She is yelling this last part looking at them with pure hate.

She was standing there so strong, but I could see her shaking, in her hand. Gads I wanted to spank her, right there in front of everybody, and at the same time claim her, in front of him, as she screamed my name in pleasure.

Aro touched my shoulder "She is wonderful Edward, let her talk now, we'll deal with the naughtiness later" I nodded to indicate I heard his message sent mentally to me.

"Jake go home now, my mate told you to leave, we are bonded by their laws, and ours, married as well" she held up her ring, making him growl and shake with rage.

"You little witch" he screamed, as he changed again into a boy.

"I will cut that ring off your finger, so help me" then she did something surprising even me.

"You will never touch me again jackass, never, I still have the scars from you on my back, and my side. I hope he kills you, good bye Jake" with that she turned kissed me with so much passion, I was stunned. Then she walked back into the house. Stopping just before the door she looked at Caius.

"Sorry Uncles, and Grandfather, I had to try to save them, but they are too full of hate to be saved" she kissed Aro, and Caius, too then closed the door.

Golly what a Vampire she will be. Still she and I will be talking later, but wow my mate is awesome. Peter tells me the same thing, and then Jazz, as Jake stands there frozen, like he was stunned by her courage, and beauty, just then. She's Mine Jackass!

"Okay, then we will fight" he says just before he changes back, and they charge the fence.

Jasper hits the remote, and the electric current come alive, shocking them, as our guard's grab them, and we jump over the fence. Doesn't take long for us to win, we get scratched up a bit, and they put up a valiant effort, but they die just the same. I would have liked to torture him but dad said the girls had enough bad memories. Still I did enjoy kicking him just before he died, whispering "She's mine, it's my name she screams out in pleasure and my lips she seeks in the night"

We take them, pile them in a truck, we found on our back road that smelled of them. Two guard members, drive the truck to the Res. Border, and run back taking a convoluted route.

We left a letter from the girls "They tried to take us from our mates, and husbands. They would not listen, we are sorry, but there was nothing we could do. Let this stop now." Signed; Alice Cullen, Charlotte Cullen, and Isabella Cullen.

Meanwhile we cleaned up the yard, and fixed the fence in two places. Then we went hunting, all of us together. Arriving home, we found our girls sitting on the sofa, waiting for us, looking like deer in the headlights. "Ladies" I say as we enter, "Edward" they all say even Bella, who is afraid to look at me.

I go to her, pick her up, sit down with her on my lap; Peter does Charlotte the same way, next to me. Jasper, along with Emmett, follows our example too, on the other love seat. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Dad come in looking at them doing the same thing except Marcus. There is silence for about three minutes, and then Mom asks if it's over?

"Yes darling it is, I hope, they have been returned, with the letter the girls wrote for us" Dad tells her. "Good, now we can begin our new lives, if we must we will move far away, so our girls can live in peace".

Aro speaks up "Esme, dear that is a good idea. Come to us for a few months, we want to bond with you all as family. We'll keep watch here, to see if things are quiet again, then you can decide to come back, or move to another place. We have the room; in fact I have ordered two, five bedroom flats, made on our floor of the castle; one for the Cullen's, and one for the Denali families.

Gasping mom just smiles at them "Italy how nice, yes we might just visit, take the girls shopping, and let them see the sights" She is perking up, her mind going like a whirlwind of things we could all do together with our ladies.

Bella is looking at me, with a question in her eyes "Yes baby, we will talk later, in our room" sighing, she sits back against me, resigned to her fate.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

This is "All for One" Chapter there will be spankings all around.

**Chapter Nine: All for One **

After several hours with everyone talking, but us, I stand up holding her

"Goodnight family, we are off to bed, see you in the morning" we get told goodnight, as we walk up the stairs.

I hear my brothers doing the same thing, following right behind us. On the landing I turn as Emmett says "All for one Edward?" I nod, and take us to our room, closing the door behind us.

"Daddy, please I needed closure too" She pleads with me, I see her worry but she was warned.

"I know that, but you were told to stay indoors, were you not little girl?" I ask sternly.

"Yes, I was, and they tried to stop me daddy, don't let them get spanked too, Edward please, just this once"

"Baby, you know the rule, what one does they all do? Well this is what happens, when one of you breaks it" she was crying now, but we told them, and they agreed.

Taking her into our closet, I pull out the paddle, making her sob harder. Now "Isabella" I make her bottom burn badly before we even begin.

"Eddie" she is covering her bottom with her hands. Walking to the ottoman, I roll up my sleeves, sitting down, and motion to her to come to me.

"Now Isabella" she comes, still covering her butt.

"Jeans off baby" she slides them off, along with her sandals. I grab her pulling her over my knees pulling her panties down, at the same time. I warm up her bottom with my hand; soon her pink bottom is ready for the real spanking.

"Now young lady, this better never happen again. What I tell you to do, when there is danger, is to be obeyed are we clear?" with that I begin to paddle her bottom.

She screams at first, but is soon crying too much, to scream at all.

"Answer me Isabella" I'm not kidding around, but she has realized that by now.

"Yes sir, yes daddy" making me smile, in spite of paddling, her now growing red bottom.

After getting her to answer all my questions, I send her to the corner of the closet. Five minutes later, I call her back, pulling her over again, this time with my hand, I make sure she understands why, she is here tonight.

"Now" I stand us up "Are we clear baby?"

'Yes daddy"

"Good"

Then I push her down across the ottoman, and take her from behind, something new to us both. Leading her to our bed, and making her lay face down, then rub Mom's healing cream all over her much spanked bottom.

"Now when this dries, we are mating, real Vampire mating, so hold on little girl"

By now it's dry, and for the first time, we truly mate.

I feel the difference, I'm sure she does too. It takes me ten minutes to quit filling her, when we finally come together. She is asleep, before I get her sleep shirt on; one of mine she stole from me this morning. Going into the hall, I meet my brothers; we have all done the same thing. Even Rose is resting after Emmett, was done with her.

"So did we do right or wrong tonight?" Emmett asks us all.

"Edward, we told them, _one for all_ now they know it" Peter answered for us all.

Going downstairs, we meet the family, sitting around the table, making plans for us to live in Italy, for a couple of months. They stop talking and wait for us to join them

"Honeymoon boys" Caius tells us.

"Now sons, you did what you told them you would, they know the rules; and what happens if they break them, so no guilt" dad told us, making us feel better about it, after all.

In the morning, I will make sure, that she knows that I love her so much. I vow to myself. After three hours of talking, we go back to our ladies, as they will be waking up soon.

Bella yawns, then rolls towards me, "Morning baby" I say to her. She has tears in her eyes.

"Now little girl, we are fine, you were very naughty, putting yourself in danger, and daddy dealt with it right?" I ask, running my hand through her beautiful hair, kissing her lightly as I talk.

"Yes Edward" she is sniffing, as I wipe her tears.

Rolling us, so she is on top, I look up into her sweet eyes. Brown eyes; that have haunted, my resting time for years, making me want her long before we met, one's, I thought I would never see in reality.

"Isabella, my sweetheart, I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Yes, I guess Eddie" she says hesitantly startling me to the core.

"You guess? Baby, you don't know by now?" I ask alarmed.

"Yes, I know you love me, but I don't think you like me very much, at the same time"

"Explain that please"

'Oh, it's like you are always mad at me. I think you like me to cry, Edward" She is looking at her hands only, not me at all. She is trying to get off me as well.

Sitting us up, I pull her to me

"Now baby, that is not true, and you do know it, I see it in your mind. You also know, we have rules, and what happens when you break them, don't you?"

"Yes I do" She doesn't sound too convinced.

'Okay, why wouldn't I like my sweetie pie? She is everything her vampire daddy will ever want. She just needs to learn the rules; and that takes a little time, for all of us baby. I'll have you know; I not only like, but love this bottom of yours" I squeeze her sweet sexy bottom.

"These awesome lips" That I kiss for all I'm worth.

"These beautiful eyes and this gorgeous hair" I kiss her eyes, and run both my hands through her hair. "Now about these sexy breasts" I nozzle my face into them enjoying the gasp she lets out.

"Oh yes, and my baby girls, oh so tempting voice, she uses when she speaks to me" I add kissing her throat.

'You do really?" She seems unsure again.

'Oh yes, I do, of course we are mates Angel, only you and your body "sing" for me Bella, only you, darling" By now I am holding her face looking deep into her eyes.

Now she is crying again.

"Bella your wrong, I don't like you to cry baby, it makes my heart hurt, to see you cry, even during a spanking baby, even then"

She pounced on me "You mean that Eddie?"

"Yes little girl" so an hour later, we finally got out of bed. I rubbed more cream on her bottom; "now show me these scars from Jake". She did, and I had to hold in my anger. She had deep scars, I had not noticed before, in my frenzy of making love.

"Bella, we will show these, to dad soon" and then we went downstairs, to see if we are leaving for Italy today, or tomorrow.

BPOV:

I really thought he didn't care for me as much I hoped he did, but I was wrong. We feel the same about each other after all. I know he loves me, but sometimes I wasn't sure he liked me at all. Silly I guess, but the way I was feeling.

After our loving session, where he once again had me feeling like a princess; his princess. I was head over heels, in love with my mate, and hubby. I look up at him, as I brush my hair, and see so much passion in his eyes its overwhelming.

"Edward I love you" I whisper, and he kisses me, and then caresses my face

"Darling girl, my sweet lady" grabbing my hand we head downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Shopping**

**BPOV:**

Momma is there with breakfast. All of us sit gingerly, this morning, I feel bad about them getting paddled too, but I had to tell them, those boys, how we felt. Alice smiles shyly at me. Char takes my hand, under the table. Rose kissed my cheek. Guess, we really are all sisters after all.

The boys are out back, with the men, doing whatever they do out there, in a huddle.

"Girls" momma says, as she sets pancakes on the table. We look at her.

"Now last night, you got vampire discipline, because we have an "all for one rule in place" correct?" 'Yes, momma" we all say together, making her smile at us.

"So now you know, our men mean it, and they will be using that leather paddle from now on, by the way" making us all jump and stare at her.

"Every time, Momma?" Char asked

"Yes probably, they saw you can take it, and that you will need it too" she scolded us for being naughty.

"Bella, no more naughtiness"

"Yes Momma" I was worried what she would say next.

"Now then, today I want my girls to be good girls, no fighting, or any trouble. Daddy and I will be the ones you will deal with understand?"

'Yes Momma" we all said.

After kissing us, she told us we were moving to Italy the next day, for three months. Today we were luggage shopping, and anything else we needed. Our passports were already in dad's safe. 'Wow" Alice squealed, making us all jump around hugging each other.

We looked up, and all the men were there, watching us with smiles.

"Edward, we are going on a honeymoon!"

"Yes baby, I just heard" He was twirling me around kissing my hair, while I laughed and laughed.

Seeing Grandma Dory, and Aunt Pisa, arriving we settled down, and I ran to them hugging them, thanking them for inviting us, to come to their home. 'Oh my darlings, we are so happy too"

Aro's POV:

Watching the girls jump around, and then Edward, twirling Bella was a joy, I never saw before. I can't believe how much we love this family. Caius was smiling at them, as was Marcus.

"Now family, I for one want to go shopping today, you need luggage befitting our family, aka nice ones not rucksacks". I hope they see we mean this; we won't be dragging in, a bunch of bedraggled vagabonds into our Castle. Esp. now that they are our family.

"Really, nice luggage?" Alice asked me.

'Of course" I said with a smile.

"Yeah" was the reply to that.

Pisa is thrilled to be able to shop with them today.

"Girls get ready, we are leaving in ten minutes" up they ran to their rooms, we could hear them rushing around.

The boys flew up the stairs to change too.

"Carlisle, what a family, I can't wait to get home, and show them off to everyone"

'Oh they are wonderful, aren't they?" Yes, he is a proud papa.

'Yes they are, and they are ours, which makes it even more awesome" Marcus told us looking up the stairs, as they came back down.

Each was dressed in a nice tee shirt and jeans with sandals. Dory kissed them, as they came off the stairs "Darlings you look so sweet, come let's go"

We headed out to the large van, and the SUVs. Our guard would go hunting, but a couple would go with us to the mall. Their friends were going hunting, with the Denali's; we might have three more mated pairs before too long.

PPOV:

Char is beyond happy today. Last night not so much, but we told them, and now they know we mean it, and what happens if they put themselves in danger. Still her bottom will be tender for another day at least.

I cuddle her to me "Love my sweetie" I say softly to her.

"Oh I love you Peter"

"Even after last night?"

'Yes daddy, after last night too" smiling, I kiss her, and see we are at the mall.

Getting out, we gather around dad.

"Now we are shopping, no fights, or worries understand. Honeymoon's start tomorrow, so be happy, and love each other"

'Yes dad" came a dozen replies.

"Char lets shop" with that we headed in.

EPOV:

The luggage store was right inside the doors we used.

"Bella look here, let's look, and we can always check the department stores too, if you don't see something we like"

'Oh alright" Entering we spread out, I took Bella's hand, while the others wandered about.

"What color baby?"

"Edward, there are so many to chose from, let's just walk around, then look at what caught our eye" Agreeing we soon find a set she likes. I tell her I like some of the features but not all. Opening her purse she jots down the price, and name, and color.

'Edward, can we look at Macy's, and Kohl's, just to see if they have another set. If not we'll come back get this one, take to the van and then shop for other things"

"Makes sense, come then"

Off we go to the stores. She is right they have other sets, finally we find one set we both love. I get a carryon, and one larger one, with a small backpack to match. She gets a carryon, tote, matching traveling purse and one larger piece too. It's in a nice sturdy fabric, with a pattern that won't show dirt. Something she was looking for.

I just smile; she never balked at the price, so we are golden as far as I'm concerned. Leaving there we meet up with Jasper and Ali, telling them what we found, and they go there too.

"Bella, let's get some walking shoes, we will be doing museums, and tourist stuff, really good comfy walkers are a must" She agrees again so off we go.

We both find two nice pairs, one casual one dressy.

"Umbrellas, passport wallet, and travel kit for makeup etc". I say.

"Oh yes, great idea" we find a handbag store with all that, and call the others to come see too.

Purple everything for my girl, just like our luggage, it has purple in the pattern, so what, I like it, and she loves it.

"Baby, can I buy you, a just because gift?"

'Oh alright", there is a jewelry store next door.

She lets me without a fuss at all; buy a four piece Amethysts set, ring, earrings, a pendant, and bracelet. Along with a watch for her to wear, that is just fun not fancy or boring. They had several faces to pick from, I was going to get a plain one, but she was thrilled when she saw the kitten faced one.

Now I feel like we are married, shopping like an old married couple, not dancing around like we hardly know each other. The clerk was so nice to us.

"You two are so cute together" she exclaimed when Bella hugged me for the kitten watch.

"We are, aren't we" Bella replied, kissing me in front of everybody. I felt like prince just then.

Happy to be with her, we looked for everyone else.

BPOV:

He has been so cute today, not mad at me, which makes me happy. I can still feel his anger in my butt, I tell you it is burning badly. However; I won't allow him to know that. We are having fun today, and he is so happy.

I finally found a set of luggage, I like too, didn't look at price, no sense ruining today. Happy with that, we find other fun things; even a kitten watch with a huge face on it, so silly I love it. Then the jewelry, so pretty and so me! The shoes surprised me, but really a good idea.

'Eddie" I say very softly,

"What baby" He keeps looking at me like I'm the blue ribbon at the fair.

'Can we go to the book store? I would love a tourist guide to Italy, to read on the airplane".

'Oh sweetie, that's a grand idea".

Getting there, I text the girls, we are all there in ten minutes.

'Let's get different ones, then we can compare, before we buy"

Heading the coffee shop, we each look at the book, we chose, didn't take long to see two were perfect, with different information. Peter took the others back, and added a street map of Rome and travel diaries, for each of us; he spotted as he headed back to us.

'Oh, I love this Peter". I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Ali, we don't have a camera do we?"

"No Bells, Charlie broke mine, because it costs $50.00, remember?" She was so sad now, thinking of that day.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten"

"Hey, think we can each get a small digital one?" Char asked the boys, who were staring at us.

"He broke your camera, Ali?" Jazz said

"Yes anything over $20.00, was forbidden, I saved for a year for that"

'Ok darlings, let's go pay here, and then we are going to Best Buy here in the mall, you are each getting one. With the case, and whatever, understand? And I don't want a word said about price" Emmett told us, making us all gulp.

"Yes Emmett, we don't either ladies, so come let's go" Jasper looked at each of us then, winked.

Emmett's POV:

Nuts, I think their dad was nuts. Anyway we are getting them cameras with all the goodies, even Rose. I meant all for one.

We have nice luggage that is not a year old, so we bought another piece, and she wanted matching umbrella with a hat. She loved the passport cover hers matches our luggage, along with a pretty Ruby set, at the jewelry store.

We also got a tourist book, we have never been to Italy, and now this will be fun for everyone. Now we have a big camera, but I want her to be like her sisters, so she better pick out a little one just for her. Bella see's one in purple, that does all she needs to do, never wanting anything too complicated. Then they go case hunting on the next aisle, while Char looks for a pink beauty she likes. Then Jasper sees a green one loaded for bear, just what Alice had before, only ten times better. She is jumping around like a bunny. My Rose finds a red one she loves. After getting them cases, extra card, extra batteries, whatever. We leave there happy.

Oh yes, plus new MP3 players too, in their colors as well. Glad Edward thought of that.

"Ok little loves, how about you girls eat now?"

'Yes" Char yelled then blushed.

"Oh here we are" texting the family, we are at the food court, we pull together a huge table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Family Ties**

Emmett's POV:

They arrive soon after loaded with bags. We tell them our adventures, and they tell us theirs. The girls eat like piggy's; good we want them too, all of us are drinking coffee, and just watching them be sisters.

I sit, and look at my wonderful family, and my darling Rose, who after meeting her daddy at last, has seemed to find herself. I have never seen her so loving to everyone, and passionate with me ever. Her bottom is as red as theirs today, probably more, as she can take more. I wanted her to know her daddy is in the house to stay, and last night she found that out.

She called me that, several times last night. Always before, it was just to charm me out of spanking her, but no more, never again. Last night after paddling her, holding nothing back, I held her on my lap, and told her my rules now. No more slacking off, as far as she is concerned, no more being a brat, just because.

She tearfully agreed, and then we had mind blowing sex, until she just fell into resting, like the girls falls asleep. My heart was overflowing with love, for my baby last night. Yes, we are going to be using DD every day, like the rest of the family. It's time at last for us all to be a forever family.

Edward looked at me; and I nodded. He reached over, and took my hand and squeezed it.

"Edward I love you too, all my family, and I thank you, for helping me, get my Rosie back"

I thought to him. Peter bumped me under the table, saying the same thing, Jasper sent me so much love, I almost cried.

"Brothers" Edward said so only we could hear it. I am one lucky man.

Dad leans over "My dear son, I'm so glad for you" he whispered in my ear.

Then I see Caius looking at me, he smiles and nods. Golly, I love these men so much.

Caius's POV:

Our grandchildren, awesome Rose is one too, just like the others. She is better today, none of that brat, I have seen before. Emmett, what a big sweetheart he is. I smile at him, and he is so pleased.

Dory squeezes my hand "I love you Caius"

'Oh Dory, I love you are you happy?"

'With our girls of course, our lives are so much richer now"

'Agree darling" watching our girls is so much fun, there is no other word.

Ali as she likes to be called, is telling Bells, something I never heard her called before, about her new camera, which she just showed us all. Bells, sticks her tongue at her, making Char snort. Ali looks at them both with such a severe look.

"Little girls, I'm the oldest, remember you must RESPECT me!" She stands with hands folded in front of her.

'Not" Bella says, making us all laugh.

"Isabella" Alice says, sitting back down.

"Mary Alice" Bella replies. They are staring at each other now, neither one, breaking eye contact.

"Now girls" Char says, joining in at last.

"Charlotte" they both say together. Looking at her together not one of them giving an inch

The boys are trying hard not to burst out laughing; Esme is being held in check by Carlisle. Seconds pass; not one of them blinks.

"Okay then, remember I'm in charge" Alice says sternly, like she won the battle.

"Hmmm" the other two answers, smiling at each other; they roll their eyes at each other, breaking into fits of snorting, and laughing.

Alice jumps up again, has her hands on her hips "Young ladies you will behave!" we all let go then, laughing so hard we have tears in our eyes.

"They get that from you dear" Carlisle tells Esme.

"Oh I think it's their daddy's doing Carlisle, their golden eyed dad" He smiles at her

'I am; aren't I? How lucky am I?" He is beaming at the girls. Well we all are.

"Yes, you are, Charlie was just there, but never their daddy, only you since the day we met"

'Oh Essie, how nice of you to say that, too me"

"Yes, in my heart, it was always you, and when I thought of us, I always thought of you as their daddy. See how much they love you already"

We look around, and see the girls are listening, and staring at their parents.

"You are my daddy already" Alice says to Carlisle, making him glow.

"Yes daddy, you are to us too" Char says, beating Bella by a second.

"Your right, Ali is just like momma" Bella says to us all.

Alice replies "Yes, I have the superior genes, we all know it" Aro laughs so hard he is coughing.

"Daddy, I feel the same way" Rose adds as well,

"But little girls, I'm the big sister and from now on I'm in charge" she sticks her tongue at Alice. Alice has no comeback for that one because it's true. Rose won after all.

Cleaning up the tables, we head out, to see the rest of the mall, before heading home to pack.

EPOV:

Golly that was priceless, my girls, how wonderful life will be now. Walking, holding my dearest hand, I feel so loved and happy. As we pass a store full of summer clothes, I ask if she would like something to wear special, on the plane tomorrow.

'Oh I have stuff, but if you see something tell me". We go in, and I see two blouses and a long skirt, I love for her. She ends up with five outfits, they all get something here. Getting home we unpack the bags, then lay our suit cases out, and pack for our trip. I help, as they have never traveled before.

Rose comes telling her to pack feminine stuff too; the stores might not carry what the girls like to use. 'Thanks Rose I never thought of that"

She shows them all, how to pack for the best use of the luggage.

"Thanks Rose that makes sense now" Alice piped up.

Char, and Ali, run back to their rooms, to repack, and add extra stuff. Finally packed, I carry our bags downstairs, along with our carryon's, laying a jacket for each of us on top of that. I go back upstairs to dress for the plane, getting there in time to love my Bella, a little before we leave.

As she gets dressed, I see ruffles on her bottom. Holy Moly I like that a lot!

"Isabella" she gulps looking at me

'What are these, and where did you get them?" I am running my hands all over her ruffled bottom.

'Oh Eddie, at the summer store, I bought three colors we all did"

"Baby doll, you see more of these, you buy twenty pairs, daddy loves these, just for me understand"

'Yes Edward, just for you, can I wear them today?"

"You better darling, now that I've seen them"

Getting a kiss from her, I pick her up kissing her madly, rubbing her sexy ruffled bottom. Feeling more relaxed after our sweet time in the shower, we get downstairs in time, to help load the bags. Mom was gathering us all like a hen with her chicks.

Bella and I went to the big van, got in, and settled for the trip to the airport. One by one the couples took their places, and soon we were all there, or in the SUV's. Felix drove which was nice for Emmett, sitting there cuddling with Rose.

I noticed every bump in the road our girls flinched. So it's still sore bottoms all around, good they will remember that lesson well then. Glad I brought both the new leather paddle she has never seen, and two new tubes of healing cream, in my bag then. Peter turned and looked at me

"Edward, I packed the same, we all did, plus Mr. Woody did you?" he thought to me.

"Roger that" I said out loud making him laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


End file.
